Eye C U
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: "Now you see me… now you don't." Because when you think you're imagining things, it's hard to believe that you're not going crazy. Scam/Sam and a dash of an invisibility formula.


**PT: Eye C U  
****Summary: "Now you see me… now you don't." Because when you think you're imagining things, it's hard to believe that you're not going crazy.  
****Pairing: Scam/Sam  
****Rating: T

* * *

**

For the third time in the last 15 minutes, Sam looked up and observed her surroundings, intent on finding the person who had his eyes on her.

No one else was in the library though.

Biting her lip, Sam put her head down and rested her chin on the arm that was leaning on the desk, and she focused her eyes on the book, trying to concentrate on the black text in front of her.

_Blood flows from the right ventricle and crosses the pulmonary semi-lunar valve…_

The queasy feeling came back to bubble in her stomach, and without any thought Sam's eyes flicked up once again, but the sight that greeted her was not surprising.

Nobody was there.

Just like nobody was there five minutes ago, or ten minutes ago, or since she had _gotten _here an hour ago.

With her hair twisted inside her fist, Sam exhaled again before rubbing her eyes tiredly.

There was no one there, and that meant that _nobody _was watching her.

No one.

Sam redirected her attention to the book again, hoping to find useful information so she could write her biology report and be done with it.

_Blood flows from the right ventricle and crosses the pulmonary semi-lunar valve…_

But the queasy feeling wouldn't leave her… it kept pricking at the corners of her mind, making her look up in a rush of paranoia, letting the empty library continue to greet her.

It was just _her_, and no one else at this table. Nobody was watching her and she really should stop getting distracted and finish this essay before it got dark.

_Blood flows from the right ventricle and crosses the pulmonary semi-lunar valve…_

From the other side of the table, sitting in the chair that was _conveniently _placed out for him to sit in, Scam smirked.

He had invented many machines and formulas in his lifetime, but he had to say… This one _took the cake. _

Curiously, he tilted his head to the side, watching her bit her lip and shift her eyes and rub the pads of her index finger and thumb together in small circles, a sign of nervousness that apparently was a habit of hers.

He wondered when she would figure it out. She was smart; she'd figure it out faster than other people, who probably wouldn't be able to figure it out at all…

Smirking a little, he mentally gave her five minutes to get up (out of restlessness) and look for a hidden camera. Not that she would find one, but it would _really _be funny to see her try.

With an inaudible sigh, he slowly leaned his elbow on the table to mimic her former position, as to not make a sound, and then continued to watch her _squirm._

He wondered how long it would take for her to figure it out.

From the other end of the table, Sam looked straight up, unable to take the pressure off, the feeling of being _watched_. As a spy, it was in her job description to be at least _mildly _paranoid because it was your gut telling you that something was wrong.

And something _was _wrong. Someone was watching her. _Intently. _

And she had the feeling that it was _not _a normal everyday "passing by" look.

Biting her lip and glancing down at her textbook, Sam quickly debated between getting up and investigating to see if someone was looking at her through a bookshelf or a camera, or just going home and leaving it be.

Surely whoever was watching her wouldn't follow her home, would they?

But… what if she came back to the library tomorrow, and they continued to watch her with … _ill _intent.

Watching her face grimace, Scam's grin only grew in amusement.

She really _was _amusing.

Giving her surroundings another quick look, Sam scanned the area for any cameras, (making Scam chuckle inwardly with laughter), before biting her lip and realizing that … there was no way she could handle this on her own. She needed an infared scanner at the very _least _… Maybe she could run to WOOHP and grab one? Maybe a metal detector too while she was there…

With that thought finalized in her mind, Sam closed her textbook and was shuffling her papers into her folder when she thought she heard a chuckle of laughter.

Her head snapped up so fast and in seconds Sam's eyes were scanning the scene, trying to find the source of the laughter…

And found none.

'_Why am I not surprised?' _

With a small disappointed sigh, Sam was about to put her book into her bag when… in front of her, something _shimmered. _

'_What the hell?' _

Blinking her eyes a few times, Sam shrugged it off when the shimmer of air did not appear anymore and continued to put her pencils and pens away.

But then she saw a flash of green and Sam's head snapped up faster than she could comprehend her actions, and … she _froze. _Her insides twisted inside her and pained her and glued her to the chair, and all she could go was let out a small gasp.

Tim Scam- right in front of her?

Letting the shock register in quickly Sam tried to stand up to fight him, when his barely translucent form disappeared. Sam looked around hastily but found no sign of her hated enemy.

'_WHERE DID HE GO?' _

Licking her chapped lips quickly Sam looked around the library, urging her legs to walk, run, faster, trying to find any sign of the man who always was trying to kill her and her friends.

Ten minutes later, Sam returned to her lonely table with her scattered books (that had fallen when she stood up in haste) and bit her lip.

Was she imagining things? With a quick glance to her cell phone, Sam's eyes widened at the time and how long she had _actually _been here… Figuring she was just running on lack of sleep, Sam gathered her books in her arms again.

Until she saw the flash of his face again, appearing like a ghost and disappearing like one as well. 

_It sent chills down her spine… _curling her toes and turning her palms sweaty.

What was happening to her? Was this one of Scam's plans? But … how could he just… just appear and disappear into thin air—mirrors, cameras, some machine he had her in!

Deciding that staying here wasn't doing _anything _for her mental well-being, Sam hurried to leave. With a rush and an assortment of her belongings falling over each other, Sam stood up and grabbed everything she could in her arms before running out of the library doors.

After thinking about it, maybe it was better that she _didn't _know the truth. She didn't think she wanted to know.

But as Scam watched her leave, his lips curled into a smirk, because he knew _exactly _what Sam was thinking.

She _would _find out the truth, in time, but for now he was okay with torturing her with her sanity, dangling it in front of her very eyes, watching in glee as she felt her sanity slip by her like water dripping out of a faucet.

Scam smirked in accordance with his thoughts.

She would find out the truth eventually, but first…

He was going to have some _fun.

* * *

_

**TO BE CONTINUED? Well THAT my lovely readers, all depends on YOU. :P **

**Please review! If you had a favorite part, (not sure if you would, seeing as this was so short because I wanted to get it out there quickly), care to tell me what part you liked? Is there anything you'd like to see later? What do you think Scam's going to do to Sam? Will she figure it out? :P **

**A review would be WONDERFUL 3 **

**Love,  
****Ivy :D**


End file.
